V3.12
Neue Skins im Store Der folgende Skin wurde mit dem Patch eingefügt war aber erst ab dem 01. Oktober erhältlich: * Der folgende Skin wurde mit dem Patch eingefügt war aber nur vom 04. - 18. Oktober erhältlich: * Der folgende Skin wurde mit dem Patch eingefügt war aber erst ab dem 10. Oktober erhältlich: * Wichtige Information zu Anwendungen von Drittanbietern! Aufgrund einiger Änderungen, die mit dieser Aktualisierung vorgenommen werden, ist der Einsatz von Anwendungen von Drittanbietern mit einem höheren Risiko verbunden, dass das Spiel abstürzt. Sollte dies passieren, versucht, alle Anwendungen, die ihr neben League of Legends nutzt, zu aktualisieren oder zu deinstallieren. League of Legends v3.12 Champions * Jinx, die Schießwütige, ist in diesem Patch enthalten, war aber erst ab dem 10. Oktober erhältlich. *''Zusammenhang: Die Kosten von Cassiopeias „Versteinernder Blick“ sind viel zu hoch. Um dies zu berichtigen, haben wir deren Manakosten auf allen Stufen verringert, damit sie mit anderen ultimativen Fähigkeiten gleichzieht.'' * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 120/160/200 auf 100 verringert. * Garen hat eine visuelle Überarbeitung erhalten. Nähere Informationen hierzu findest du hier. * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Werte der Abklingzeit unter bestimmten Umständen außergewöhnlich hoch waren. * ** Die Warnung für gegnerische Champions gibt nun die Dauer der Verzögerung des Einschlags an. :Zusammenfassung: Todes-Lotus“ verursacht nun auf höheren Stufen mehr Schaden und wurde ein bisschen aufgewertet mit höherer Fähigkeitsstärke und höherem Bonusfaktor auf den Angriffsschaden. Wir haben die Kanalisierungszeit für „Todes-Lotus“ erhöht und die Verzögerung bei der Ausführung entfernt, dadurch sollte Katarinas Gesamtschaden etwa gleich bleiben (falls nicht sogar höher), selbst wenn sie unterbrochen wird. Die leicht verringerte Abklingzeit von „Todes-Lotus“ bedeutet, dass ihr auf Rang 3 genau drei Tötungen oder Unterstützungen braucht, um ihre ultimative Fähigkeit zurückzusetzen. * ** Hat vor der Kanalisierung keine Ausführungszeit-Verzögerung mehr (zuvor wurde die Ausführung 0,25 Sekunden verzögert). ** Der Gesamtschaden wurde von 400/500/600 (+2,0 Fähigkeitsstärke)(+3,0 zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) auf 400/575/750 (+2,5 Fähigkeitsstärke)(+3,75 zusätzlicher Angriffsschaden) erhöht. ** Die Kanalisierungszeit wurde von 2 auf 2,5 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 60/55/50 Sekunden auf 60/52,5/45 Sekunden verringert. :Zusammenfassung: Die Breite der Trefferbox von „Durchdringendes Licht“ wurde leicht verringert, die Fähigkeit funktioniert nun aber zielgerichtet, wenn sie auf einen gegnerischen Champion abgefeuert wird. Wenn Lucian jemanden mit dem ersten Schuss von „Lichtschütze“ tötet, wird er immer versuchen, noch ein Ziel zu finden, wobei er die gegnerische Einheit vorzieht, die dem erschlagenen Ziel am nächsten steht. * Allgemein ** Lucians empfohlene Gegenstände wurden aktualisiert. ** Die grundlegende Manaregeneration wurde von 6 auf 7 erhöht. ** Die Manaregeneration pro Stufe wurde von 0,65 auf 0,7 erhöht. * ** Wenn das Ziel von „Lichtschütze“ stirbt, bevor der zweite Schuss trifft, versucht der zweite Schuss nun immer ein weiteres Ziel zu finden. * * Die Breite der Trefferbox wurde von 120 auf 100 Einheiten verringert. * „Durchdringendes Licht“ funktioniert innerhalb 80 Einheiten zielgerichtet, wenn es auf einen gegnerischen Champion abgefeuert wird. :Zusammenfassung: Olafs Fertigkeiten wurden generalüberholt. Darunter fallen Änderungen an all seinen Fähigkeiten und neue Möglichkeiten zum Konter, vor allem, wenn der Berserker zum Tragen kommt. Hinsichtlich größerer Anpassungen haben wir „Sog“ eine Mindest-Wurfdistanz und eine verringerte Verlangsamungsdauer gegeben, jedoch den Umfang der Verlangsamung erhöht und die Verzögerung der Verlangsamung entfernt, um dies auszugleichen. „Boshafte Schläge“ gewährt nicht mehr Angriffsschaden oder Zaubervampir, sondern erhöht stattdessen Olafs Angriffstempo und gewährt zusätzliche Heilung, deren Höhe darauf basiert, wie viel Leben Olaf fehlt. Als nächstes war „Rücksichtsloser Schwung“ an der Reihe. Wir haben deren Grundschaden verringert und die Abklingzeit erhöht, der Fähigkeit dafür aber einen Bonusfaktor auf Angriffsschaden verpasst und es ermöglicht, dass normale Angriffe ihre Abklingzeit verringern. Am Schluss haben wir noch eine passive Erhöhung der Rüstung und Magieresistenz für „Ragnarök“ hinzugefügt und es so hingebogen, dass durch die Aktivierung der ultimativen Fähigkeit der defensive Bonus in Angriffsschaden umgemünzt wird. Die Immunität gegen Massenkontrolle bei „Ragnarök“ wurde beibehalten. * Allgemein ** Der Grundwert für Mana wurde von 270 auf 235 verringert. * ** Der Grundschaden wurde von 80/125/170/215/260 auf 70/115/160/205/250 verringert. ** Der Prozentsatz der Verlangsamung wurde von 24/28/32/36/40 % auf 35/40/45/50/55 % erhöht. ** Die Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung wurde von konstant 2,5 Sekunden auf 1-2 Sekunden (abhängig von der zurückgelegten Distanz) verringert. ** Die Verlangsamung ist nicht mehr verzögert. ** Es wurde eine Minimaldistanz von 400 hinzugefügt. ** Äxte stecken nun nur in Wänden und Strukturen fest, wenn sie in unpassierbarem Gebiet landen würden. ** Äxte lassen Dschungelmonster nun die Kollision ignorieren (damit Olaf seine Äxte im Dschungel besser aufnehmen kann). * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 40/45/50/55/60 auf 30 verringert. ** Gewährt nun 20/35/50/65/80 % Angriffstempo. ** Bietet nun pro 2,5 % Leben, die Olaf fehlen, 1 % zusätzliche Heilung. ** Angriffsschaden wurde entfernt. ** Zaubervampir wurde entfernt. ** Lebensraub bleibt erhalten. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 9/8/7/6/5 auf 12/11/10/9/8 Sekunden erhöht. ** Der Schaden wurde von 100/160/220/280/340 auf 70/115/160/205/250 verringert. ** Es wurde ein Bonusfaktor des gesamten Angriffsschadens von 0,4 hinzugefügt. ** Die Lebenskosten entsprechen 40 % des insgesamt verursachten Schadens (Faktor unverändert). ** Die Lebenskosten werden nun zurückerstattet, falls das Ziel getötet wird. ** Normale Angriffe verringern die Abklingzeit von „Rücksichtsloser Schwung“ um 1 Sekunde. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 100 auf 120/100/80 Sekunden verändert. ** Die Manakosten wurden entfernt. ** Bietet nun passiv 10/20/30 Rüstung und Magieresistenz. ** Die aktive Komponente wurde überarbeitet: Entfernt nun passiv die zusätzliche Rüstung und Magieresistenz und gewährt im aktiven Zustand 40/60/80 zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden. ** Olaf wird nun rot, wenn Ragnarök aktiv ist. ** Die Immunität gegen Massenkontrolle wurde beibehalten. :Zusammenfassung: Wir haben die Reaktionsfreudigkeit von Ryze‘ normalen Angriffen verbessert. Zudem haben wir Ryze‘ Grund-Lauftempo zusammen mit dem zusätzlichen Lauftempo von „Macht der Verzweiflung“ erhöht. * Allgemein ** Die empfohlenen Gegenstände wurden so angepasst, dass anstatt Schleier der Todesfee nun Geistessicht aufgeführt wird. ** Das Grund-Lauftempo wurde von 335 auf 340 erhöht. ** Der normale Angriff wurde reaktionsfreudiger gestaltet. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 60/70/80 auf 80 erhöht. :Zusammenfassung: Bis jetzt verringerte Shens „Schattensturz“ den von seinem verspotteten Ziel verursachten normalen Schaden, unabhängig davon, ob dieser Schaden von einer gegnerischen Fähigkeit oder einem normalen Angriff ausging. Wir haben die Fertigkeit so verändert, dass „Schattensturz“ nun nur den Schaden aus normalen Angriffen von verspotteten Champions verringert. * ** Shens Schadensverringerung von verspotteten Gegnern wirkt sich nun nur auf deren normale Angriffe aus (zuvor wurde aller normaler Schaden verringert). :Zusammenfassung: Wir haben die Standard-Abklingzeit von „Todesurteil“ verlängert, aber eine Mechanik hinzugefügt, welche die Gesamt-Abklingzeit verringert, wenn er einen Haken wirft. Zudem erhält Thresh keinen ansteigenden zusätzlichen magischen Schaden zwischen aneinandergereihten normalen Angriffen mehr – er muss bewusst mit den Angriffen aufhören, damit dieser sich wieder aufbaut. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 18/16,5/15/13,5/12 auf 20/18/16/14/12 erhöht. ** Die Abklingzeit wird nun um 3 Sekunden verringert, wenn „Todesurteil“ einen Gegner trifft. * ** Der Passiv ansteigende Schaden aus normalen Angriffen wächst nun nur noch an, wenn die Abklingzeit von Threshs normalem Angriff abgeschlossen ist. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der es Nidalee manchmal erlaubte, aus der Ferne auszuführen. * ** Giftfalle ist anstatt 0 nun 10 Gold wert. * Ghoule sind anstatt 0 nun 5 Gold wert. Items * Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 375 auf 475 erhöht. * Die Gesamtkosten wurden von 1250 auf 1350 erhöht. * EINMALIG, Passiv – Raserei: Das zusätzliche Lauftempo für Fernkampfchampions ist nun halbiert. * Die Gesamtkosten wurden von 3628 auf 3728 erhöht. * EINMALIG, Passiv – Raserei: Das zusätzliche Lauftempo für Fernkampfchampions ist nun halbiert. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Gegenstand weniger Schaden verursachte als vorgesehen. Karten und Spielmodi Kluft der Beschwörer Zusammenhang: Offenbar sind die Mechaniken von Türmen eine ziemlich komplexe Angelegenheit! Anstatt die Spieler einen Kurs in Kryptografie belegen zu lassen, um diese zu entschlüsseln, haben wir entschieden, es wäre das Beste, sichtbare Gegenstände einzufügen, welche ihre Nuancen erklären. *Türme besitzen nun ein Gegenstandsinventar, das ihr seht, wenn ihr auf sie klickt (keine Änderung an der Funktionsweise von Türmen). Jeder Gegenstand im Inventar erklärt eine bestimmte Turmmechanik. Gewundener Wald und Kristallnarbe Die folgenden Änderungen betreffen nur den Gewundenen Wald und die Kristallnarbe. * Die Gesamtkosten wurden von 2300 auf 2600 erhöht. * Der Zähigkeit-Effekt wirkt nicht mehr nur im Fernkampf. :Zusammenhang: Kayle baut sehr viel Abklingzeitverringerung auf, wodurch „Intervention“ auf Stufe drei etwas zu häufig zur Verfügung stand. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich Spiele im Gewundenen Wald und auf der Kristallnarbe mehr auf regelmäßige Geplänkel konzentrieren, sollte die Erhöhung der Abklingzeit von „Intervention“ Kayle-Spieler dazu zwingen, den Zeitpunkt des Einsatzes ihrer ultimativen Fähigkeit bewusster zu wählen. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 90/75/60 auf 100/90/80 Sekunden erhöht. Gewundener Wald Die folgenden Änderungen betreffen nur den Gewundenen Wald. :Zusammenhang: Cassiopeias zusätzliches Lauftempo von „Giftexplosion“ und der hohe Schaden von „Doppelzahn“ erlaubten ihr ein effektives Kiten und sie konnte relativ sicher Gegnern Schaden zufügen, vor allem im Gewundenen Wald. Diese Änderungen sollten dies etwas ausgleichen. * ** Das zusätzliche Lauftempo wurde von 15/17,5/20/22,5/25 % auf 11/12/13/14/15 % verringert. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 55 % auf 45 % verringert. :Zusammenhang: Wir mochten die Kristallnarbe-Änderungen, die wir in der Aktualisierung 3.11 an Lulus ultimativer Fähigkeit vorgenommen haben und dehnen die Änderungen an der Abklingzeit von „Wildwuchs“ auch auf den Gewundenen Wald aus. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 110/95/80 auf 120/110/100 Sekunden erhöht. :Zusammenhang: Auch Tryndamere ist in unsere Abklingzeit-Nerf-Maschine geraten! Wir haben die Abklingzeit von „Wirbelnde Klinge“ und „Unbändige Wut“ erhöht, um die hohe Beweglichkeit und den Wert, den sie auf der kleineren Karte des Gewundenen Waldes erhält, auszugleichen. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 13/12/11/10/9 auf 15/14/13/12/11 Sekunden erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 110/100/90 auf 120/110/100 Sekunden erhöht. :Zusammenhang: Wir weiten die Änderungen an der Abklingzeit von „Zyklon“ und an der Rüstung/Magieresistenz von „Steinhaut“, die wir in der Aktualisierung 3.11 für die Kristallnarbe an Wukong durchgeführt haben, auf den Gewundenen Wald aus. * Der Schub an Rüstung und Magieresistenz auf „Steinhaut“ wurde von 4/6/8 auf 2/4/6 verringert. * Die Abklingzeit von wurde von 120/105/90 auf 120/110/100 erhöht. Kooperatives Spiel * Der Zyra-Bot steht nun auch im kooperativen Spiel zur Verfügung. Allgemeines Tutorial *Ein Fehler am Anzeigebalken der Ziele wurde behoben, der falsches Leben und Schaden von Vasallen anzeigte. Allgemein *Wir haben Modell und Textur der Sehenden und Magischen Augen überarbeitet. Die neuen Augen funktionieren genauso wie vorher, sehen nur hübscher aus. *Außerdem haben wir die Angriffseffekte von Fernkampfvasallen umgearbeitet. Die neuen Partikel haben Spuren, welche die Richtung nachzeichnen, in der sie sich bewegen, wodurch Spieler mehr Informationen erhalten, wenn sie schnell wissen wollen, wie es um die Aggression von Vasallen steht. Skillshots :Zusammenhang: Skillshot-Projektile, die aus dem hohen Gras oder dem Nebel des Krieges abgefeuert werden, tauchen manchmal nicht schnell genug auf dem Bildschirm des Angegriffenen auf, bis sie landen, was zu traurigen und verunsicherten Champions führt. Wir haben dies behoben, sodass Projektile nun schneller entdeckt werden können, wodurch Spieler die Möglichkeit erhalten, zu reagieren und mitzubekommen, dass sie angegriffen werden. *Skillshots aus dem Nebel des Krieges sollten auf dem Bildschirm des Gegners früher auftauchen, falls ihr Champion im Schussfeld des Projektils steht. Spielmenüs * Wenn sie im Fenstermodus spielen, können die Spieler nun mit dem Spiel interagieren, selbst wenn das Menü ‚Optionen‘ geöffnet ist. * Während des Spielens im Fenstermodus bleibt euer Mauszeiger auf das Spielfenster beschränkt, unabhängig davon, ob das Menü ‚Optionen‘ geöffnet ist oder nicht. * Durch Drücken von F9 (Standard-Tastenbelegung) wird die Maus aus dem Spielfenster entlassen, damit ihr mit eurem Desktop oder anderen Anwendungen interagieren könnt. Ligasystem * Es wurden Symbole im Profil hinzugefügt, die Spielern die Anzahl der Teamsiege zeigt, die sie benötigen, um Saisonbelohnungen zu erhalten, falls sie sich unterhalb der Schwelle befinden. Umgearbeitetes Tauschsystem :Zusammenfassung: Wir haben ein robusteres und zuverlässigeres Champion-Tauschsystem entworfen! *Gleichzeitige Tauschgeschäfte werden automatisch gelöst, ohne dass euer Tausch abgebrochen wird. * Klarere Nachrichten: ** tauscht gerade mit jemand anderem. Versuche es erneut, wenn er den Tausch abgeschlossen hat. ** hat deine Tauschanfrage abgelehnt. ** hat den Tausch abgebrochen. ** hat den Champion, den du wolltest, nicht mehr. Versuche es mit einem neuen Tauschgeschäft. * Ihr werdet keine Tauschanfrage mehr an einen Spieler richten können, der euren Champion nicht besitzt. Fehlerbehebungen Die folgenden Fehler im Tauschsystem wurden behoben: * Die Freundesliste aktualisierte nach einem Tausch nicht den aktuellen Champion des Freundes. * Spieler, die während eines Tausches eine Neuzuweisung vornahmen gaben einem Spieler dann einen anderen Champion, als dieser erwartet hatte. * Das Tauschsymbol erschien nicht, nachdem man eine Tauschanfrage abgelehnt hatte. * Der Client lehnte eine Tauschanfrage ab. * Das Handelssystem zeigte den falschen Champion an. * Gleichzeitige Tauschanfragen führten dazu, dass Tauschgeschäfte gesperrt wurden und nicht mehr zur Verfügung standen. * Das Tauschfenster verschwand bei keinem der beteiligten Spieler, sodass diese beiden nicht mehr mit jemand anders tauschen konnten. Optionsmenü im Spiel :Zusammenfassung: Das Optionsmenü im Spiel wurde überarbeitet. * Es ist nun schneller und einfacher, die Haupttaste neu zu belegen und Schnellzauber für jedes einzelne an- und auszuschalten. * Die Zeit, die benötigt wird, um Auflösungen oder Fenstermodi zu ändern, wurde drastisch verringert. * Bei einigen Optionen, etwa Lautstärke, Anzeigeskalierung und Chatskalierung, wird die Vorschau der Änderungen möglich sein, ohne dass ihr die Änderungen speichern müsst. * Der Spielsektion wurde eine Option hinzugefügt, welche die Kamerabewegung bei der Wiederbelebung verhindert. * Die Sektion „Erweitert“ wurde entfernt. Skins * Es wurden zusätzliche Sprüche hinzugefügt, die bei Interaktionen mit bestimmten Champions ausgelöst werden. Undokumentierte Änderungen Neue Splash Arts für und . en:V3.12 fr:V3.12 pl:V3.12